Stronger Together
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Part 6 of 7. John knew that there was nothing he could do. Not now that they were together again.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**THIS IS INCEST AND MENTIONS NON-CON. FLAMERS WILL BE MOCKED**

Author's note: This is part of 6 of 7. The previous parts are, _Punishment of Love, Over, With Me Always, Never Forgotten _and _A pain so deep._

Stonger together

It was a flea bitten motel. There was no other way to describe it. It was so bas that Sam dare not set his bare feet on the floor. Thankfully, Dean had managed to think of something that ensured Sam wouldn't have to leave the bed.

Sam awoke in the middle of the night. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was being watched. He turned to his side and looked down at Dean who was sleeping soundly next to him; with one hand under the pillow and the other arm lying across Sam's chest.

Sam turned his head to look out through the window. The curtains were open and in the moonlight Sam could see that there wasn't anyone, or any _thing_, on the other side of the window.

Sam carefully untangled the bedsheets from where they had pooled around Dean's ankles and covered his brother's naked frame. When Dean felt the material of the sheets move against his skin, he stirred and his hazel eyes flickered open as he looked up at Sam sleepily.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Sam looked down at him and smiled. "Yeah," he whispered, not wanting to worry Dean.

"Liar," Dean muttered. "You've been a bitch for days."

Sam bit his lip. "Why are you here?" Sam asked eventually.

"Because I fucked you into the mattress earlier," Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "I don't mean that. I mean, why are you even here? Looking for dad?" Sam's hand trailed lazy circles on Dean's abdomen as he spoke. "After everything he did to you. Why didn't you leave years ago?"

Dean turned his eyes away from Sam as he sighed. "I couldn't," he eventually whispered. "we're family. My loyalties automatically lie with dad."

"Screw loyalties!" Sam said passionately. "Did he ever... after what happened."

"Can we not talk about this?" Dean practically begged.

"No, Dean," Sam stated, suddenly feeling more awake. "I want to know. After all the things he did to you. After he _raped _you. How could you possibly think that you had to stay with him?"

"Because, I was scared, okay?" Dean snapped. "I was scared that if I left I wouldn't have anywhere to go. I'm not like you. I didn't go to high school. How could I even think about leaving him alone to hunt? And now that's he's gone, I feel like I've got to find him because if he dies it'll just be me and you. We'll be orphans and that thought terrifies me more than any thing I've ever fought. You satisified?" Dean asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Sam smiled sadly and pulled Dean into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered in his brother's ear as he held him tight.

Sam watched as John embraced Dean. Sam knew his brother well enough to know that Dean flinched involuntarily at the first touch of his fater.

John turned to Sam and tentatively said, "Hello, Sam."

There was an extremely spiteful comment on the tip of Sam's tongue, but one pleading look from Dean was enough to make him feign politeness.

"Well done boys," John said a short while later, "you did good."

During their conversation Sam had moved so that he was standing next to Dean; he hadn't even realised he had moved. But John had. His eyes darkened when he saw the close proximity between the brothers.

"I don't believe it," John snarled. "I thought I'd finally managed to beat it out of you." He looked at Dean with hate filled eyes. "You are a pervert, Dean Winchester."

Sam's temper was already at boiling point but at that, he snapped. "If anyone's a pervert it's _you_," he spat.

"I see he's brainwashed you into thinking that what he does to you is fine."

"He doesn't do anything that I don't want him to," Sam said firmly. He reached behind him, blindly searching for Dean's hand. "You were the one that did things that weren't wanted."

"I'm taking you with me, Sammy," John said, reaching for Sam.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Sam argued. "You can't tell me what me to do. I'm not some soldier you can control."

"I only have your best interests at heart," John said softly.

Sam snorted with sarcastic laughter. "Oh, really. How is hurting the person I love, looking after my best interests? I think you should go."

"You're my son."

"And I always will be but from now on what we have is purely business. We'll go our own way. You go yours and when you find the thing that killed Jess and Mom, call us."

The conviction in Sam's voice was so powerful that John knew he wasn't kidding. There was nothing he could do now that they were together again.

TBC


End file.
